


Invasion

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubcon at best, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Porn, Restraint, Sleep Paralysis, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, but it's seriously just a dream, fucked to exhaustion, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: It's just Ignis...trapped by some tentacle plant...creature, who knows?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Harken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/gifts).



> Welp, wouldn't it just be that the first FFXV anything I manage to put out in months is Ignis getting tentacle fucked?
> 
> I've never written tentacles or had an interest in doing so, but Lady Harken gave me a tweetfic request a while back for Ignis and tentacles. I figured what the hell, it was just a couple of tweets. 
> 
> Surprisingly, I actually liked what I came up with enough that I decided to expand it. 
> 
> See end notes for the original. Original typos included.

This couldn’t be. It simply could not be. 

And yet, seemingly, it was. 

“It” was a plant..or a creature of some sort, rife with tentacles. Somehow he’d tripped on it and come crashing down on the ground.

Somehow, it had pinned him in place, removed his clothing and begin to molest him. 

What’s more, and to his utter disbelief, Ignis was enjoying it. He was incapable, it seemed, of restraining a moan here or a sigh there as one after another, the tentacles seemed to work as a system to spread out and immobilize his limbs, stopping any method he could try to fight back. 

Or any desire to do so.

The tiniest of tendrils curled and fluttered over each of his nipples, teasing them beyond any mere sensitivity until his pecs pulled taut at the slightest brush.

His legs spread- and forcibly held- wide enough that he should have been humiliated at the exposure, one slid along his inner thigh, the sensation not altogether unlike a tongue. Moving higher, it reached more and more sensitive skin, his nerve endings singing with pleasure. And while Ignis was no great fan of being restrained, but somehow, being held down was only adding to his arousal…could the source be releasing some sort of mind-altering vapor? Is that why he had no desire to stop this, despite the encounter being wholly uninvited? Could it be why he was writhing as he was, the sounds coming from him downright pornographic, as they twined and twisted around him? He only hoped that no one would discover him in such an obscene state. 

And even that thought disintegrated as he was further invaded, one fine tendril flicking its way along the cleft between his cheeks, almost as if to merely tickle but the intent clearly much more when he felt a probing, slightly deeper and then slightly more…oh astrals...he was completely lost to any ability to articulate as the tendril (self-lubricating, it seemed, as smoothly as it slid into him) breached and became erect within him- a sensation both wholly foreign and utterly arousing. Six, it was thick, so damn thick, and just when he thought he was growing accustomed to the sensation, it began to thrust, sparks appearing in his field of vision as it did.

As it did, another of the source’s (Creature? Plant? Fucking Astrals, He was long past caring by now) appendages spiraled around his cock and began pulsating, another seemed to simply meander over his balls and the first one continued to lick at his thighs. 

As his moans grew louder (Shouldn’t he be embarrassed? His capacity to care, to even think about decency was utterly obliterated by now. Clearly the source was messing with his head but it felt so fucking good.) the source poked yet another tentacle at his mouth, sliding across it like a kiss from a lover’s tongue prodding for entrance. Without a thought, his lips parted and his mouth, too, was filled with an alien appendage quickly growing hard and erect in the wet heat and soon it too was thrusting into him, matching rhythm with the first. 

How long the assault went on, he couldn’t say. Time seemed to bend as his assailant fucked him- ass and mouth- relentlessly. His entire body throbbed, his heart pounding and sweat plastering his hair to his head. Was it his imagination or were the tentacles growing even thicker within him? Reality seemed to have lost its grip and it seemed that by now he should have orgasmed at least once but who could say- had it really been that long or was the source somehow in control of that too? He couldn’t say but only Astrals please let him soon or he might just die if he couldn’t find some release but even as it felt like he was being pushed beyond human capabilities, even as the sensory overload had long since passed any bearable limits, it seemed that he was in danger of being left forever just on this torturous edge, growing more and more exhausted with his assailant never tiring or pausing.

Hours…it must have been hours. His jaw ached, his ass….fuck, fuck, fuck…it felt good but too much of a good thing was still too fucking much. At some point, the tentacle around his cock had released itself and another one of the appendages took over, opening into some form of sheath, enveloping him like the most exquisite mouth to ever take him in. Astrals, it felt like he was encased in warm velvet, pulsing perfectly around all of his most sensitive spots, holding him endlessly at the edge of exploding, never quite allowing that blessed relief for which he was now more than desperate. Ignis was so far past the point of any voluntary response, it boggled him how his body was still capable of even involuntary response but with what little conscious thought he was capable of, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out, there had to be some way out of this. He would beg and cry for help but his mouth was filled with the ruthless appendage.

Finally…mercifully, he heard someone calling his name. Desperately, he clung to the sound, hoping he would be found, even in this state. 

“Ig…iggy?”

Gladio. That was Gladio’s voice. He tried to thrash his arms and legs, but it was useless. Then there was a touch- a human hand- on his shoulder, shaking gently.

It took some effort but he finally managed to open his eyes. The first thing he became aware of was that he was hard, his cock throbbing and nearly painful. The second thing was that all three- Noctis, Prompto and Gladio- were staring at him. 

“Wow Specs, that must have been some dream,” Noctis commented. “

Experimentally, he worked his jaw. It seemed to be perfectly normal. A dream. Of course. Overwhelming but…over now. “Dream…yes…that was, Astrals…,” he shook his head, hoping to clear some of the fog. As it did, he sat upright. 

“I think….I need to use the shower,” he muttered, only hoping that his current state hadn’t left him on too much of a hair trigger to make it to the shower safely.

**Author's Note:**

> This couldn’t be. It simply could not be. 
> 
> And yet, seemingly, it was. 
> 
> “It” was a plant..or a creature of some sort, ride with tentacles. Somehow he’d tripped on it and come crashing down on the ground.
> 
> Somehow, it had pinned him in place, removed his clothing and begin to molest him. 
> 
> What’s more, and to his utter disbelief, Ignis was enjoying it. He was incapable, it seemed, of restraining a moan here or a sigh there as one after another, the tentacles seemed to work as a system to spread out and immobilize his limbs, stopping any method he could try to fight back. 
> 
> One slid along his inner thigh, the sensation not altogether unlock a tongue. Moving higher, it reached more and more sensitive skin, his nerve endings singing with pleasure- could the source be releasing some sort of mind-altering vapor? Is that why he was writhing, the sounds coming from him downright pornographic, as they twined and twisted around him? 
> 
> Mercifully, he heard someone calling his name. “I’m right here,” he tried to call out, but no intelligible words came out.
> 
> It took some effort but he finally managed to open his eyes. The first thing he became aware of was that he was hard- painfully so. The second thing was that all three- Noctis, Prompto and Gladio- were staring at him. 
> 
> “Wow Specs, thst must have been some dream.”


End file.
